


Winston Goes Whole Hog

by coolboyyo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, please this is my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolboyyo/pseuds/coolboyyo
Summary: Winston thinks about one of the recruits and gets a bit bothered





	Winston Goes Whole Hog

**Author's Note:**

> hi i am bad at writing things that aren't just one chapter smut cause updating shit is hard. also this is my otp but noone does shit with it

Winston never was one to turn in early.  Hell, he wasn’t one to turn in on time even!  Working late into the night, his lab only lighted by the computer, the clock ticks on and on, coming up at an even 12:00, midnight.

“Is it really that late?” he mutters, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes.  Lights out for the rest of the base was hours ago, overhead lights clunking off for the entire system automatically.  With a sigh, he saves his various documents and logs out, killing the last lights in the room.

It isn’t like it matters too much, he could navigate this place blind with how much times he’s spent in it.  All alone, save the occasional excited Tracer visit.  Not to say he doesn’t leave from time to time, be it for a meal or to greet the new recruits.

_ New recruits _ The thought of them passes through his mind as he enters his room, conveniently (or rather, purposefully) beside the lab.  As he begins to strip down (pajamas aren't quite an option for an ape), he thinks about the recruits.  Well, one in particular…

Mako “Roadhog” Rutledge, one of the two from Junkertown, and they certainly were something.  The younger one, Jamison, was a handful on his own, acting like one of his own bombs given human form, but Mako?  The complete opposite in almost every way.  Instead of a lithe, almost bony figure, he was a massive wall of fat and muscle.  His hands were big enough to hold his partner’s entire head, a fact that was demonstrated quite often to help keep him in line.

Laying on his bed, the gorilla rubs his hand on his belly, a familiar tingle running down him.  Mako, it wasn’t just the team he wanted him on…  His size, his gruff voice, even his round shape, everything was just so damn  _ hot _ .  Letting out a soft groan, he gropes his member, feeling the soft pecker slowly grow to it’s length.  He wasn’t massive at 5 inches, gorillas weren’t known for length to begin with, but the thickness was just enough to make up for it.  Slowly stroking his length, he lets his mind wander to the junker again.  

It’s already a bit hard to not get at least a bit turned on seeing him around, fully topless with zero shame.  Even harder on the hotter days, warm sun beating down on him as sweat coats his body, a wet sheen covering him all the way down to his tattooed belly.  Fuck, how much the ape wants to be there, tongue dragging over every inch of his skin, the man ordering him to lick him clean.  Fuck, and how does he smell?  The stench of his musky, sweaty bod would be unbearable!  Softly groaning, Winston reaches to his balls, giving them a squeeze as his hips roll into his hand.

And what about lower?  Tugging his pants off to reveal the main attraction, the man's beautiful cock!  Fuck, what would it look like?  Long and thick, perfect.  Winston would be on it in a heartbeat, suckling at the tip and greedily sucking his wet, sweaty sack before going right down on it!  Fantasies getting better of him, he slips a few fingers in his mouth, imitating his sucking on them as his hips buck and roll.  Mako would love it, mask muffling his gruff moans and curses.  The ape was a natural, but his ‘practice’ helped quite a bit.  Toys did simulate it quite well it seemed.

Speaking of toys, he laments his current lack of them.  They were stored in his closet, and to get them would kill the scene he had going, meaning he had to make due as he nears his climax.

Sliding the fingers from his mouth, he presses them against his hole, biting his lip as it stretches.  He didn’t care if it hurt a bit, it was for him.  Fuck, the thought of being nice and limber for the pig was just perfect.  Being pinned down by his massive belly, heavy and warm, as his muffled moans and snorts play out beside him.  With a deep breath, he pushes them in, letting out an unexpectedly loud groan, but Mako would love it.  He’d love to hear his little piglet squeal.  Pumping them in and out, his breathing is quick and hot, hand feverishly jerking himself off as images of the man pounding him dance through his mind.  Doesn’t take long for the ape to hit his limit.

“M-Mako!” he moans, hips bucking as his back arches, thick ropes of hot, white cum splattering onto his belly as he pants, thrusting his cock into his hand as he squeezes out each drop, milking himself dry as he rides it out.

Soon, as it fades, he pulls himself from his ass, panting as he looks to the ceiling, exhaustion getting the better of him as he fades off into sleep.


End file.
